Kepolosan Sakura
by Shinji Harumori
Summary: CHAP2 UPDET!/kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan perjuangan Sasuke menghadapi sifat-kelewat polosnya Sakura./"...5 pria yang dapat dikategorigan tampan dalam versiku ialah; pertama, Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua, Sasuke-sama. Ketiga, Sasuke-kun. Keempat, Sasu-koi. Dan terakhir, Sasu-nyan "/"...bukankah Kakashi-sensei tadi menyuruh murid perempuan untuk menulis '5 pria tampan?"/AU/RNR okee?
1. chap1: MOST HANDSOME GUY:SAKURAS VERSION

Kelas XI A, kelas yang terkenal sebagai kelas unggulan karena tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid yang mempunyai kecerdasan di akademik maupun nonakademik. Jika kau masuk dalam kelas ini dan mendapat peringkat terakhir, jangan berkecil hati dulu karena peringkat terakhir dikelas ini adalah juara satu dikelas lainnya. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana geniusnya siperingkat satu?

**Uchiha Sasuke**, pria tampan dengan kulit porselen tanpa cacat adalah siperingkat satu. Pria yang telah didaulat hampir 98% penduduk Konoha High School –tempatnya menimba ilmu sebagai** The Most Perfect Guy**, ia yang terlahir dengan nama Uchiha semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Siapa yang tak kenal klan Uchiha? Klan yang berisikan orang-orang genius, tampan, dan yang pasti –hampir sempurna. Bisa dibayangkan jumlah fans dari pria ini? Ribuan, bahkan mungkin jutaan gadis yang melihatnya pasti memimpikannya sebagai suami dimasa depan. Namun, harapan itu harus kandas sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Sebuah pernyataan tegas dari si pria sempurna, membuat gempar KHS selama enam bulan saat itu. Sebuah pernyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke –si pria hampir sempurna sudah tak sigle lagi. Kaget bukan main gadis-gadis sigle KHS saat itu, harapan mereka untuk menjadi bagian Uchiha hancur sudah. Dan berita paling mengejutkan lainnya adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke –si pria hampir sempurna adalah Haruno Sakura –si gadis yang kelewat polos dan ceroboh.

**Haruno Sakura**, adalah gadis yang dari awal masuk KHS telah mencuri hati Sasuke. Jika kau berpikir bahwa gadis ini memiliki otak yang encer, tubuh yang tinggi, serta lekukkan tubuh yang sexy, maka kau **SALAH** **BESAR**. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang kelewat polos dan ceroboh, otaknya tidak begitu genius namun tidak juga bodoh, yang jelas ia selalu meraih peringkat 10 pada kelas unggulan. Gadis ini juga tidak tinggi, bahkan bisa tergolong mungil diantara teman-teman perempuannya. Jangan bayangkan lekkukan sexy pada tubuhnya, karena dadanya tidaklah sebesar Hinata –pacar Naruto apalagi tubuh yang sexy seperti Ino –pacar Sai. Ia hanyalah gadis polos berjidat lebar, yang akan terjatuh sendiri saat sedang berlari. Gadis yang akan menangis tersedu-sedu karena kasihan sambil memberikan seluruh uang jajannya hanya karena melihat pengemis yang meminta uang padanya. Gadis yang selalu menebar senyum cerahnya pada siapa pun itu termasuk orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Jika kau berpikir bahwa Sakura lah yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti gadis lainnya, maka lagi-lagi kau **SALAH BESAR**. Sasuke harus setengah mati mencari cara agar gadis ini mau menjadi kekasihnya, dan disaat Sasuke telah menyatakan perasaanya, gadis ini malah bertanya dengan polosnya '_Jadi Sasuke-kun menyukaiku? Emm, Ino apa aku harus menjawabnya?' _ia malah bertanya dengan bodohnya pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Ingin sekali saat itu Sasuke _memakan_ Sakura saat melihat ekspresi imut Sakura. Seminggu setelah itu Sasuke dan Sakura resmi pacaran. Akhirnya perjuangan Sasuke tak sia-sia. Namun, masalah selalu bermunculan karena sifat –kelewat polosnya Sakura itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHINJI HARUMORI **PRESENT :

_**THE SUN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BRAKK**

Suara pintu yang kelewat keras mengejutkan penghuni di kelas XI A, kelas yang tadinya gaduh nan ribut layaknya pasar tradisional menjadi hening seketika. Sesosok gadis bertembuh mungil terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"Go-gomen minna..hah..hah.." suaranya yang lembut mengalun layaknya nyanyian surga bagi kaum adam. Jidat lebar Sakura bermandikan peluh yang terus menetes melewati pelipisnya. Setelah dirasa nafasnya telah membaik, Sakura berjalan masuk menuju bangkunya bersama Sasori.

"Tumben kau telat Saki?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Gaa-_niichan _sedang marah padaku, jadi ia meninggalkanku tadi pagi. Dan bagusnya lagi tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan Sasori-_kun_." Jawab Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah Sakura kekanakan Sakura.

"Jangan menertawakan aku Sasori-_kun_!" Mereka terus mengobrol dengan diselingi candaan yang dilontarkan Sasori guna menghilangkan kekesalan gadis itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang _onyx_ tengah mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkannya pada si pemuda berambut merah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang pensil meremas dengan kencang pensil itu saat dilihatnya Sasori menyentuh rambut gadis pinknya dan menyelipkan rambut Sakura kebelakang telinga gadis manis itu.

**KRAK **

Pensil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya patah sudah. _Onyx_nya berkilat dengan tajam seakan dengan tatapan ia dapat membunuh serangga merah –panggilan khusus dari Sasuke itu. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke menatap horror pensil yang sekarang telah terbelah dua karena sahabat _raven_nya itu. '_Sasori, kau telah membangunkan singa!' _seru Naruto dalam hati.

**BRAKK**

Lagi-lagi pintu kelas XIA dibuka dengan kerasnya. Kini Seorang pria yang ditaksir berumur sekitar 27 tahunan itu memasuki kelas. Gaya rambut silvernya yang khas membuatnya mudah dikenali. Apalagi ia satu-satunya guru di KHS yang selalu menggunakan masker entah untuk apa. Dengan santainya ia memasuki kelas XIA padahal ia telah telat 35 menit lamanya.

"Oyy, Kakashi-_sensei_! Darimana saja kau?" celetuk Naruto dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Sedankan Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi sifat tidak sopannya Naruto ini.

"Yahh seperti biasa, tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan. Ahh sudahlah, aku mempunyai tugas menyenangkan untuk kalian!" ucap Kakashi selaku guru _Psikologis_ di KHS ini. Mendengar kata '_tugas menyenangkan_' dari Kakashi, murid-murid kelas XIA bersorak dengan riang. Ya, Kakashi tidaklah pernah bohong tentang ini. Jika ia telah berkata _'tugas yang menyenangkan_' maka dapat dipastikan bahwa tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei _memang menyenangkan.

"Lalu tugas apa itu _sensei_?" tanya pria dengan segitiga merah terbalik dipipinya, Kiba.

"Tenang dulu Kiba, tugas kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua yaitu: untuk perempuan, kalian harus menulis 5 pria tampan versi kalian dan saya membebaskan siapapun itu asal ia pria. Dan untuk laki-laki, kalian harus menulis 5 hal yang paling kalian sukai." Kakashi dapat melihat wajah berbinar murid-muridnya ini, yah hitung-hitung ini sebagai reflesing untuk mereka yang baru menyelesaikan ulangan pertengahan semester atau MID.

"Baiklah, saya beri kalian waktu 20 menit untuk menyelesaikan tugas kalian." Kakashi lalu duduk dengan santai dikursi guru, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku oranye.

.

.

.

20 menit telah berlalu, satu persatu siswa mengumpulkan kertas mereka ke meja Kakashi. Sakura mengumpulkan kertas dengan senyuman lebar, ia tak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat mengerjakan tugas. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai pelajaran _Psikolog_ Kakashi-_sensei_ ini.

"Baiklah, saya akan memanggil kalian satu-persatu untuk membacakan tugas kalian. Dan untuk yang pertama saya panggil…Uzumaki Karin." Seorang gadis berambut merah maju dengan riangnya lalu mengambil kertasnya dimeja Kakashi, kemudian membacanya dengan nyaring.

"Emm, menurutku 5 pria yang dapat dikategorigan tampan dalam versiku ialah; pertama, Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua, Sasuke-_sama._ Ketiga, Sasuke-_kun._ Keempat, Sasu-_koi. Dan terakhir,_ Sasu-_nyan_~" Hening, itulah suasana kelas XIA sesaat setelah Karin membacakan tugasnya. Semua murid melongo mendengar isi tugas Karin, bukankah Kakashi-_sensei _tadi menyuruh murid perempuan untuk menulis '_5 pria tampan'_? Bukannya '_pria tampan dan 5 versi panggilannya_' Entahlah, hanya Karin dan _Kamisama_ yang tahu isi otak gadis merah ini.

"Err~ baiklah, kurasa tugasmu dapat diterima Karin. Baiklah, selanjutnya saya panggilkan emm.. Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke maju dengan malas, sungguh ia tidak berharap namanya dipanggil. Ia telah salah menulis tugasnya tadi, karena terlalu memikirkan Sakura ia sampai memasukkan nama gadisnya itu dalam tugasnya. Dan ia baru sadar sesaat semua orang telah mengumpulkan tugas mereka, dan parahnya sahabat _kelewat baikknya _Naruto dengan seenak udelnya langsung mengambil tugas Sasuke dan mengumpulkannya di meja Kakashi-_sensei. '_Argghh! Siapa yang harus ku salahkan sekarang?'

"Err, 5 hal yang paling ku sukai adalah; pertama, Haruno Sakura. Kedua, bibir Sakura. Ketiga, senyum Sakura. Keempat Sakura dan tomat. Dan kelima, tomat. Sekian." Dengan semburat merah tipis Sasuke kembali kebangkunya dengan staycool, sedangkan kelas kembali hening untuk dua kalinya. Pria tampan itu tidak sedang mengombalkan? Seluruh penghuni kelas _sweatdrop_, sedangkan Sakura wajahnya memerah karena sedari tadi Sasuke-_kun_nya terus menyebut namanya. Yah, walaupun ia tak terlalu mengerti mengapa.

"Ekhem, baiklah kita lanjutkan. Selanjutnya saya panggil, Tenten!" gadis bercepol dua maju dengan penuh percaya diri, ini bisa jadi ajang untuknya menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Hei, jangan memandang aneh Tenten karena ia yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Salahkan pria yang disukainya karena terlalu lama mengungkapkan perasaan. _Jika bukan sekarang? Kapan lagi? _Itulah motto yang dianut Tenten.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakan 5 pria tampan versiku. Ohya, aku akan membacakannya dari peringkat ke-5 dulu ya. Di peringkat kelima, saya rasa dia adalah Kakashi-_sensei._ Kurasa ia adalah pria tampan jika maskernya dibuka. Keempat ialah, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua gadis berpikir dia adalah pria tampan, dan kurasa itu benar. Ketiga Bruce Lee, bukan Rock Lee. Seperti yang kalian tahu, bahwa aku sangat menyukai ilmu beladiri dan beliau adalah salah satu idolaku. Yang kedua adalah, Jacky Chan. Menurutku ia adalah sosok pria tangguh, walaupun sudah tak muda ia masih aktif dalam pembuatan film dan bela diri. Err, dan yang pertama adalah-" dengan muka memerah Tenten menghentikan sejenak perkataannya, ditariknya nafas perlahan untuk menimalisir kegugupannya. _Ayolah Tenten, kau bisa! Urusan diterima atau ditolak, itu urusan belakangan!_ Batinnya.

"-Hyuga Ne-ji. Ia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat, ia juga pria dewasa yang pintar. Karena itu aku semakin menyukainya." Tenten segera kembali kebangkunya dengan wajah merah padam, ia terus menunduk hingga sampai dibangkunya disebelah Temari. Sedangkan Neji, wajahnya telah memerah sempurna mendengar penuturan Tenten apalagi tiga kata terakhirnya itu.

"CIEEEE~" Suara Naruto yang menggoda mereka semakin menambah panas wajah mereka, anak-anak lain pun tak ingin ketinggalan untung menggoda Tenten dan Neji.

Kakashi menghela nafas, sungguh ia tak mengira bahwa murid-muridnya akan menjadikan tugas pemberiannya sebagai ajang PDKT ataupun sesi curhat. _Dasar remaja labil _batin Kakashi.

"Hhah.. baiklah. Selanjutnya, Haruno Sakura!" _dan semoga tugasmu tidak aneh-aneh Sakura _tambah Kakashi dalam hati. Melihat kekasihnya dipanggil, Sasuke menyeringai. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa orang yang paling tampan menurut Sakura pasti kekasihnya, yaitu Sasuke. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar saat menyadari ini mungkin bisa menjadi ajang untuk mematahkan semangat Sasori untuk memiliki gadisnya. _Cih, makan ini Akasuna_ batin Sasuke. Yakin sekali kau tuan bahwa Sakura akan menuliskan namamu diperingkat pertama.

"5 Pria tampan versi Haruno Sakura, peringkat pertama seperti yang mungkin sudah beberapa dari kalian tahu. Dia adalah pria tertampan yang pernah aku lihat, wajahnya yang mulus dan matanya yang tajam serta suaranya yang indah sangat membuatku terpesona-" Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar, sebentar lagi namanya pasti akan disebut gadis pinknya ini.

"-walaupun ia cadel dan suka memasang ekspresi aneh tapi ia tetap terlihat tampan bagiku. Dan dia adalah, Oh Sehun. Maknae EXO yang sangat manis, _kyaaa~ _aku sangat menyukainya!" dengan pekikkan kecil Sakura, Sasuke tertohok luar biasa, jadi peringkat pertama adalah Oh Sehun? Pria yang baru-baru ini berusia 20 tahun, telah menggeser ketampanan Sasuke dimata kekasih pinknya itu. Sasuke menggeram kesal, oke ia kalah oleh boyband. Baiklah, mungkin menjadi si nomor dua juga tidak buruk.

"Si nomor dua adalah, Lee Donghae. Bagiku ia adalah sosok _prince charming_ yang selalu kuimpikan sejak kecil. Aku juga sangat menyukainya~" Lagi, Sasuke tertohok untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Kenapa ia bisa kalah oleh boyband yang bahkan sering dipasangkan dengan anggota mereka sendiri. Bahkan mereka dimata Sasuke tak lebih dari sekelompok pria penyuka sesame jenis. _Kau akan menyesalinya Sa-ku-ra!_ Batin Sasuke.

"Peringkat ketiga adalah Cho Kyuhyun, maknae Super Junior yang luar biasa jahil. Sifatnya sangat kusukai." Mendengar pernyataan Sakura kuping Sasuke memanas, apa-apan ini? Kenapa Sakura selalu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kata-kata _suka_? _Argghh dasar gadis bodoh!_

"Keempat adalah Kim Hyun Joong, ia adalah actor yang sangat keren. Dulu ia juga menjadi leader di SS501, namun sayangnya boyband itu telah bubar. Tapi sungguh aku menyukainya." Sasuke telah putus harapan. Mungkin dari awal hingga sekarang mereka berpacaran Sakura tak mempunyai perasaan sedikitpun padanya. Sekarang Sasuke mulai ragu akan perasaan gadisnya itu.

"Dan peringkat kelima adalah, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_. Walaupun Sasuke-_kun _tak setampan keempat pria tadi, namun aku mencintainya. Walaupun orang bilang Sasuke-_kun _adalah iblis berwajah malaikat, aku percaya Sasuke-_kun_ adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku. Karena cinta tak butuh rupa, karena rupa akan menua dan hilang. Namun cinta hanya butuh perasaan untuk saling mengerti dan menerima. Terima kasih." Kelas yang awalnya hening menjadi riuh akan tepuk tangan. Sungguh mereka tak menyangkan Haruno Sakura sigadis polos, ternyata dapat berpikir sedewasa itu. Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan Sakura, ia tak menyangka gadis polosnya ini akan dewasa secepat ini. Dalam hati Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Kata-kata yang bagus Sakura! Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir sedewasa itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"A-ano itu, kalimat itu aku _copast_ dari buku yang baru dikasih Sasori-_kun_ tadi!" Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena pujian Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi. Sedang penghuni kelas XIA _sweatdrop_ berjamaah mendengar penuturan gadis kelewat polos –yang ternyata masih belum dewasa ini. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi ia telah tertohok luar biasa. Jadi kalimat indah Sakura tadi hasil dari _copast_? Terima kasih telah menjelaskannya Sakura.

_._

_._

_Sepertinya perjuanganmu baru dimulai, eh Sasuke?_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**AN:**

fic ini hanya drabble, jadi setiap chapnya langsung tamat. Haru-_chan_ gak janji fic ini bakal panjang-panjang, munngkin sekitar 1k/2k aja. Terus kalo responnya positif Haru-_chan _bakal cepert update. ohya, Haru-_chan_ harap kalian dapat memberikan sepatah/ dua patah kata untuk Haru-_chan_ lewat review. Haru-_chan_ juga sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau mengkritik gaya penulisan/ apapun kesalahan yang ada pada fic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini!

**SHINJI HARUMORI.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's forget

**TETT TETT**

Bel istirahat KHS telah berbunyi, sebagian siswa kelas XIA telah meninggalkan kelas tercinta mereka ini. Namun tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ia masih shock dengan penuturan Sakura saat pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei _tadi. _Apa itu tandanya Sakura tak mencintaiku? _Batin Sasuke miris.

"Sasuke-_kun!"_ Suara itu terdengar memanggil namanya, suara lembut yang mengalun tepat didisamping Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap mengacuhkannya, tak menanggapi sapaan gadis pinknya itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tak biasanya Sasuke-_kun_nya ini mengabaikan sapaannya. _Apa Sasuke-kun sakit?_ Batinnya Khawatir. Dilihatnya Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan terus menghela nafas dalam. '_Atau Sasuke-kun sedang ada masalah? A-apa yang harus kulakukan!_' Sakura tambah panik. Penyakit-penyakit menakutkan mulai berseliweran diotaknya, mulai dari penyakit sepele hingga kronis menjadi spekulasinya tentang penyakit yang mungkin diderita Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_, a-apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura pelan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengannguk pelan. Ya, Sasuke sedang sakit. Hati dan otaknya sedang sakit karena gadis ini, dan gadis ini tidak menyadarinya? Terkutuklah kau, kakak Sakura yang telah melindungi pikiran Sakura hingga sepolos ini.

"A-ayo Sasuke-_kun_! Kita harus segera ke UKS!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke keluar kelas, menuju ruang UKS yang tak terlalu jauh dari kelas XIA. Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti Sakura. Biarlah, mungkin ia dapat memberi Sakura sedikit _pelajaran tambahan_ di UKS nanti. Menyadari adanya kesempatan Sasuke tersenyum miring tanpa Sakura sadari.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kushimoto-_sensei_

.

.

**SHINJI HARUMORI **PRESENT

.

.

.

.

**KEPOLOSAN SAKURA**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Sakura's forget

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari menarik Sasuke ke UKS. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Dan Sasuke dapat berbaring dengan tenang diranjang empuk UKS. '_Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun!'_

Orang-orang berkata, lain orang lain juga pikiran. Mungkin itulah perumpamaan yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Jika Sakura berpikir ingin cepat sampai demi keselamatan Sasuke, maka Sasuke berpikir ingin cepat sampai demi ketuntasan rencananya untuk memberi sedikit _pelajaran tambahan_ untuk Sakura. '_Cepatlah Sakura! __**pelajaran tambahanmu**__ telah menunggu' _batinnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

Pintu UKS telah didepan mata, setan yang mendiami tubuh Sasuke segera berlonjat kegirangan. '_Saatnya pelajaranmu dimulai.'_

"Nah, Kita sudah sampai Sas-"

"FOREHEAD!" Sakura segera menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya _tersayangnya_ –Yamanaka Ino.

"Ada apa _pig_!" Seru Sakura tajam, sedangkan Sasuke mendecih pelan. Rencananya tertunda sudah.

"Kau dipanggil Gaara-_nii_!" Ino pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Sasuke yang ditinggal hanya cengo ditempat. Rencananya GAGAL total! _Terkutuklah kau, monster pirang!_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau istirahat di UKS sendiri dulu ya! Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menemuimu di UKS." teriak Sakura dari jauh, Sasuke masih diam ditempat. Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan masuk UKS –menuruti perintah gadis pinknya itu. _Hah.. sudahlah Sasuke, tertunda bukan berarti gagal bukan?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa _nii-chan_ memanggilku?" tanya Sakura sesaat sampai dikantin menemui Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam dan menepuk-nepuk bangku disamping tempatnya. Sakura yang mengerti maksud Gaara langsung duduk disamping kakaknya itu. Tangan Gaara membelai pelan lambut pink sepingang Sakura, lalu menghirup bau harum rambut Sakura. Sedangkan penghuni kantin KHS hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat rutinitas _incest_ Gaara pada adiknya yang polos itu. Heyy, Gaara tak benar-benar _incest!_ Hanya sekedar err.. _sister complex_ mungkin?

"Kau mau kutraktir minum _ice cream _pulang nanti?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap lembut adiknya ini. Sakura tersenyum manis dan menanggukkan kepala dengan imut.

"Tentu! Kau tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti ya, Gaa-_nii_!" Sakura lalu mengecup pipi Gaara sekilas sebelum meninggalkan kakaknya itu. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ingat janjimu!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih diam mematung. Gaara menyentuh pipinya yang tadi baru dikecup adik manisnya itu. Oh, ingatkan Gaara untuk tak mencuci mukanya selama sebulan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di UKS. Tepat disamping ranjang UKS itu terdapat sebuah jendela yang lumayan besar. Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat keluar jendela, semburat oranye telah menghiasi langit diluar. Telah berapa lama ia tertidur disini? Dan dimana Sakura? Bukankah gadisnya itu bilang akan menyusulnya disini?

"Cih!" Sasuke langsung beranjak dari ranjang itu menuju kelasnya, diliriknya jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan kanannya itu. _15.45_ '_Sial! Sudah hamp__i__r 5 jam aku tertidur disini!'_

Pintu kelas XIA telah terlihat didepan matanya, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu itu. Sasuke mengerenyit saat tak didapatinya tas berwarna biru gelap dengan tanda _ceklish_ kecil.

"Siapa yang membawa tasku?" Sasuke meronggoh kantung _almamater_ sekolahnya, dan mengambil sebuah _handphone_ berwarna putih degan gambar apel tergigit di_cashing _belakang _handphone_nya itu. Dengan lincah tangan Sasuke mengetikkan _sms _untuk seseorang.

**Drrrtt**

Sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabat pirangnya.

_From : Rubah Uzumaki._

_Iya, tasmu ada dirumahku teme! Ohya, kulihat Sakura-chan tadi pergi bersama Gaara-niisan. Haha, kasian kau teme harus pulang sendiri. Jangan menangis karena ketakutan ya_(っ˘з˘)っ

Wajah Sasuke menegang menahan muntah melihat _emoticon _yang dikirim Naruto padanya. '_Dasar rubah alay!' _batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa gelisah, ia seakan melupakan sesuatu hari ini tapi apa? Ia sungguh tak ingat. Dahinya terus berkerut mencoba mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan, namun tetap saja Sakura tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Argghh, sebenarnya apa yang kulupakan?" Sakura menggeram sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah adiknya hanya mengerenyit alis saat dilihatnya adik manisnya itu berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Ada apa Saki?" Gaara kembali memusatkan pandangannya kedepan, ia tentu tak ingin mati konyol karena menabrak atau ditabrak orang. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya mobil _ford_ _all new focus_nya ini dapat menghindari tabrakan, tetap saja ini hanya sebuah mobil yang dikendalikan bukan? Dan ia sebagai sipengendali harus tetep fokus jika tak ingin celaka.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan wajah cemberut, alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut kedepan. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis bagi Gaara. Oh, ingatkan Gaara bahwa mereka adalah saudara.

"Aku merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting _nii-chan_, tapi aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali." Sakura menghela nafas dalam, sungguh ia tak menyangka akan menjadi orang yang pelupa secepat ini. _Apa ini tanda-tanda penuaan dini?!_ Batin Sakura histeris.

Tangan kiri Gaara mengusap pelan rambut adik semata wayangnya itu, senyum lembut tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Sudahlah Saki, mungkin kau hanya lupa membawa bukumu." Namun Sakura masih diam dengan kerutan didahi yang semakin dalam.

"Atau kau ingin kita kembali kesekolah?" Sakura menghela nafas pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara tadi.

"Tak usah _niichan_, mungkin aku hanya melupakan buku-ku saja. Lagi pula aku ingin segera memakan _ice cream_ku _niichan_!" Sakura berseru girang seakan telah lupa dengan kegalauannya barusan, sungguh Gaara hanya bisa _sweardrop_ melihat cepatnya _mood_ Sakura berubah. _Kau bocah ajaib Saki. _Batin Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram kesal didalam mobilnya, ia tak habis pikir kekasih _pink_nya itu melupakannya di UKS. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menculik Sakura lalu menyekapnya selama setahun, lalu mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini telah Sasuke tahan saat melihat Sakura. Semburat merah bermunculan diwajah porselennya, saat menyadari apa yang telah ia pikirkan. _Cih, aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha bisa semesum ini._ Batin Sasuke _sweatdrop._

Sebernarnya dulu Sasuke adalah remaja _polos_ yang selalu menghindari pikiran mesum seperti itu. namun entah mengapa, sejak melihat Sakura ditahun pertamanya sekolah pikiran-pikiran mesum Naruto mulai meracuni otaknya. Saat melihat Sakura dulu, Sasuke selalu berpikir seperti apa rasa bibir merah muda –yang selalu berbicara dengan cerewetnya- saat ia kecup nanti.

Saat itu Sasuke berpikir, mungkin setelah mereka jadian hal-hal mesum itu akan sirna karena Sasuke dapat langsung _merasakan_ bibir yang lembut itu. Namun ternyata perkiraan Sasuke salah, ia bahkan jadi ketagihan dan ingin melakukan _lebih_. Sungguh, pikiran itu tak dapat ia hindari. Semuanya berseliweran saat ia melihat Sakura yang suka sekali menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dengan sedikit lelehan air mata pada _emerald_ indah gadisnya itu. Hanya Sasuke dan _kamisama_ yang tau seberapa besar perjuangan Sasuke melawan hawa nafsunya itu. _Shit! Aku jadi menginginkan bibir dan tubuh itu sekarang!_ Sasuke menggeram.

"Hah.. tenang Sasuke! Kendalikan hawa nafsumu, tinggal satu tahun lagi maka kalian akan lulus. Dan kau dapat membawanya menuju altar, lalu mengurungnya selama sebulan didalam kamar kalian." Sasuke menyeringai saat menyadari persepsi menyenangkannya itu. Sungguh, Sasuke tak sabar akan hari itu.

.

.

.

Mobil _Ferrari_ hitam memasuki kediaman rumah Uzumaki, tepat didepan pintu utama rumah itu sang pemilik mobil memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut _raven_ mencuat keluar dari mobil bertenaga kuda itu. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu, dan masuk tanpa permisi. Hey, ia sudah biasa keluar-masuk rumah ini jadi jangan heran bila ia sesuka hati memasuki rumah sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Yo _teme_, akhirnya kau datang juga!" suara Naruto menyapa Sasuke saat pria _raven_ itu memasuki kamar sahabat pirangnya ini, err.. itu juga kalau bisa dikatakan kamar. Lihat saja baju-baju yang berserakan dimana-mana, bahkan bekas ramen instan pun masih berselieran dilantai dan meja belajar pemuda pirang ini.

"Hn, dimana tasku?" Sasuke langsung duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang seru memainkan _play stasion_nya itu.

"Oyy, santailah dulu _teme_! Temani dulu sahabat baikmu ini bermain _PS_!" Narutp terus menekan tombol yang ada pada _stick_ _PS_nya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV berukuran 42 inch.

"Hn, tapi Karin tidak ada disini kan? Kau tau sendiri aku paling malas berhadapan dengan sepupu merahmu itu." Sasuke mengerenyit jijik, saat melihat sebuah kecoa melenggang dihadapannya. _Cih, jorok sekali bocah ini. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa tahan bersamanya?!_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja teme! Karin sedang menginap dirumah temannya malam ini." Naruto berseru dengan riang. Ya, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Sasuke sangat menghindari pertemuan ataupun segala macam kontak dengan gadis merah –yang mengaku sebagai ketua _fansgirl_ Sasuke di KHS ini.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya kelas XIA selalu ribut seperti pasar sebelum memasang wajah kalem dihadapan guru-guru mereka nanti, semua murid tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masimg-masing. Sisudut kelas beberapa siswi telah asyik mengobrol, terlihat seoarang gadis berambut pirang tengah berceloteh dengan riang dan tak lupa dengan gaya khasnya sebagai _**Ratu gossip KHS**_. Dibagian lainnya, ketua kelas XIA tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya ditemani sahabat tambunnya yang terus memakan _snack _ringan. Sedangkan dibagian pasangan yang didaulat sebagai _**The miracle couple of KHS**_, terlihat Sakura yang tengah berceloteh dengan riang tanpa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tengah gondok setengah mati karena gadis _pink_nya ini benar-benar melupakannya kemarin, bahkan gadis polos itu tak meminta maaf padanya dan malah asyik bercerita tentang betapa enaknya _ice cream _yang telah ia santap bersama Gaara kemarin.

"… dan saat kami akan membayarnya, kau tau berapa kocek yang harus kami keluarkan Sasuke-_kun? _Hampir 2000 ¥_, _sungguh aku tak menyangka harganya akan semahal itu! Tapi kurasa itu harga yang pantas, mengigat _ice cream_ itu begitu lezat Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang hanya mendengus bosan. Air mata terlihat telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya, jadi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya dari awal? Sungguh Sakura merasa kesal sekarang.

"Hiks.. hikss.. ja-jadi sedari tadi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan aku ya? Tau begitu, lebih baik aku bercerita pada Sasorik-_kun_!" Sasuke menatap panik Sakura, seharusnya ia yang marah sekarang tapi mengapa malah gadisnya ini yang jadi ngambek dan menangis? Dan kenapa Sakura malah membawa-bawa nama setan merah itu?

"Bukan begitu Sakura, hanya saja-"

"Jangan bilang Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bosan dan ingin meninggalkanku? Huee~ _niichann, hiks.. hiks.."_ Sungguh Sasuke dibuat pusing sekarang, kenapa Sakura bisa menuduhnya sudah bosan dan ingin meninggalkan gadis _pink_ itu? Sungguh Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura dan tak pernah terbesit dibayangannya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Sasuke segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan langsung mengendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas XIA yang telah ribut atas aksi _romantis _Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus mengendong Sakura yang terus berontak, isakan kecil terus terdengar dari Sakura. Walaupun Sakura terus menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, namun Sasuke tau Sakura tengah menangis dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri lorong KHS, satu tujuannya sekarang yaitu UKS. Pintu UKS telah terlihat didepan matanya, Sasuke membuka pintu UKS itu lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Kenapa kita ke UKS Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap polos Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum miring padanya. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura diatas ranjang UKS, sedangkan ia duduk dikursi yang berada tepat disamping ranjang UKS.

"Kau masih marah?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah menunduk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dibawah ranjang. Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Sakura dan mengangkat dagu Sakura untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar, tak pernah sekalipun rasa bosan terbesit dalam pikiranku. Dan aku juga tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai akhir hayatku Sakura." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan riang, sungguh ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini.

"Kau berjanji Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke mengangguk lalu menngecup bibir Sakura lembut.

"Kau tau sesuatu telah kau tinggalkan disini kemarin." Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, jadi Sasuke tau apa yang telah ia lupakan kemarin?

"kau telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukmu Sakura." Sasuke menyerigai saat melihat wajah Sakura menegang, ya sepertinya sebentar lagi Sakura akan menangis karena telah melupaknnya kemarin. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke akan meminta Sakura menuruti seluruh permintaannya.

"Jadi, apa kau telah melupakan sesuatu disini kemarin Sakura?" Sasuke menatap dalam Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menggangguk dengan riang. Sakura ingat sekarang apa yang telah ia lupakan kemarin, sungguh ia tak menyangka akan melupakan hal sepenting ini. _Betapa bodohnya kau Sakura!_ Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, sungguh aku tak tau aku bisa sebodoh itu hehe." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengerenyit bingung menatap Sakura. _Mau kemana Sakura?_ Batin Sasuke.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju pintu UKS, senyum mengembang saat melihat Sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan kemarin. Dengan sedikit menunduk Sakura mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada didekat pintu UKS, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"SASUKE-_KUN! _Akhirnya aku kartu pelajarku! Ternyata kemarin ketinggalan disini toh, tanpa ini kan aku tak bisa meminjam buku diperpus!" Sakura mengangkat-angkat kartu pelajarnya dengan riangnya tanpa menyadari muka Sasuke yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan horror.

.

.

.

_Persepsimu salah lagi, eh Sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

**AN :**

Kyaa~ Haru-_chan _seneng banget ternyata responnya cukup positive(´⌣`ʃƪ) Haru-_chan_ jadi semangat ngapdetnya hehe. Sebenernya ini udah selesai dari dua hari yang lalu, cuma kurang panjang, Haru-_chan_ jadi gak pede buat updetnya u,u nah chapter ini Sakura udah cukup polos belum? terus kalo **ada yang mau request tentang kepolosan Sakura boleh lhoo, Haru**_**-chan**_** akan mempertibangkan ide dari kalian nanti hehe****(****)**

Ohya, Haru-_chan_ minta maaf sebelumnya. Karena **chap kemaren Haru-chan udah buat tiga kesalahan**, dan dua diantaranya ketauan u,u

**Pertama** (yang paling fatal)= Haru-chan lupa buat descleimer Naruto =,=

**Kedua** = dibawah kata _Shinji Harumori present _ seharusnya Haru-chan tulis _Kepolosan Sakura_ tapi malah ketulis _The Sun_ fic multichip Haru-chan yang lain u,u

**Ketiga**= psst, sebenarnya chap 1 ada typo lhoo. **Buat yang tau dimana letak typo chap 1, Haru-chan kasih reward yaitu ide ceritanya bakal Haru-chan publish. Jadi, siapa yang tau entar ide cerita chap 3-nya dia yang nentuin okee? Rewardnya buat 5 yang pertama aja ya :3**

**Balasan Reviews**** :**

**Floral White :** kyaa~ Haru-_chan_ seneng kalo senpai suka, iya Sasuke akan melanjutkan perjuangannya hehe. Makasih ya senpai udah nge-review, RNR ya (≧◡≦)

**NurulKNLovers : **ini udah updet lho hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Poetri-chan : **Sasuke-nya sih ke-Gran duluan hehe. ini udah panjang belum poetry-chan? Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**CherryKuchiki: **ini udah lanjut lho hehe, Sakuranya udah cukup polos belum? Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Mia Rinuza : **Haru-chan juga innocent lhoo, ini bukan oneshot jadi bakal lanjut tapi tiap chapternya langsung tamat hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

** : **Haru-chan Sasusaku lovers hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Qian Zhang:** #ikut tawa nista. Ini udah lanjut lho hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Arisa kajitani 143: **Kyaa~ Haru-chan's husband future memang kecee. Kriss-oppa tamvan sih, tapi jongos hehe #ditabok Arisa. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

** :** malem yaa.-. Haru-chan juga polos lhoo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17:** kyaa~ Haru-chan emang keren hehe, ntar dikira gila lhoo #ditabok Rania. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Ryuhara Shanchi: **iyaa, ini jadi multichip tapi tiap chapternya langsung tamat.-. Ryuhara kurang teliti ih, Haru-chan ada typo plus kesalahan fatal lhoo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Hayashi Hana-chan: **ini udah lanjut lhoo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Marukocan:** iyaa, Haru-chan emang kpopers~ Marukocan kpopers juga kah? Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Uchiha Ratih:** kyaa~ Haru-chan emang kerenn, ini udah lanjut lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Irma. :** ini udah lanjut kokk hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Eagle onyx:** kyaa~ ada yang sadar kesalahan fatal Haru-channnn u,u Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

** : **ini udah lanjut lhoo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Hima Maa:** bener tuhh, Sasukenya ke-Gran hehe, ini udah lanjut lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Uchiha Matsumi: **iya, Haru-chan kpopers hehe. Matsumi kpopers juga kah? Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Unpredictable girl: **Sasukenya ke-Gran duluan sih, fav aja monggo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Hanazono yuri: **ini udah updet lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Lussia Archery: **Sasu-nyan emang selalu malang disini hehe, Sasuke dapet posisi ke-5 lagi #tawa nista. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Chichoro Octobaa: **ini udah lanjut kokk hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Meguharu Yuka: **Tenten berani banget ih #peluk Tenten. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Kumada Chiyu: **unyu-nya kaya Haru-chan yaa~ udah lanjut lhoo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Moshi hyura: **hyun joong kurang muda sih hehe u,u. nasib Sasori dibahas entar ya hehe, udah updet kokk. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Katou michiru-chan: **kyaaa~ #tos. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**7th ChocoLava: **Haru-chan emang keren hehe, udah lanjut lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Aliva Cherry Blossom: **halooo moshi-moshi, ini udah lanjut lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

** 10: **Haru-chan emang keren kyaa~ udah lanjut lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Sakakibaraarisa: **udah lanjut lhoo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Harukichi57: **Haru-chan emang lucu lhoo :3 Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Kiiro barazuka:** ihh, gak boleh flashback lhoo hehe :3 udah lanjut kokk. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Little pinky mouse; **haha poor Sasuke, typonya ada lhoo :3 iyaa~ Haru-chan gak teliti banget, sampe lupa hal penting kayak gitu=,= kyyaaa~ Haru-chan dikecup. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Bakpao: **Haru-chan emang keren '3')9 Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Sonedinda2: **wahhh idola kita sama #tos Haru-chan emang keren *^*)7 Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Yukina Itou Sephiiena Kitami: **udah lanjutt yaa hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Chi-chan Najiyah: **Haru-chan emang keren lhoo *^*)P ini lagi proses lho.-. Kyuhyun sarangekkk~ Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

** : **aiisss, jangan manggil senpai, Haru-chan masih newbie *0*)7 ini udah lanjutt lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**De Chan: **aisshh, jangan manggil senpai, Haru-chan masih newbie banget nihh *0*)P Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Zuka: **ini termasuk kilat gak Zuka.-. ntar dikira gila lhoo hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Hadni: **benarkah? Haru-chan meragukannya:V Haru-chan emang ngegemesin ihh:3 ini udah lanjutt kokk. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Me: **ini termasuk kilat belum hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Cheryxsasuke: **salam kenal juga hehe. Haru-chan emang kawai kyaa~ psstt jangan gitu, ntar kamu dichidori Sasuke lhoo :3 udah lanjut kokk, Haru-chan usahain yaa~. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Stalker: **emangg hehe:3 Sehun ganteng kelewatan sihh Xv aduhh jangan si baek, ntar Haru-chan flashback, Baek-kan mantan Haru-chan X3 Haru-chan emang keren hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Legolas: **udah lanjut kokkk. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Haruchan: **jangan-jangan kita kembar 'O')7 salam kenal juga Ha-chan hehe. suamimu mantan ku kyaa~ psst, Sasuke diem-diem EXOstan hehe. iya, kalau Haru-chan jadi guru, mungkin Haru-chan udah garuk tembok udah lama belum? Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Resa: **udah lanjutt kokk hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Ruhan: **lucunya kayak Haru-chan yaa :3 udah lanjut lhoo. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Mue mya: **pai *0*)? Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Hachiko desuka: **Saso sok baikk, padahal mau modus aja tuh hehe. Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Guest: **Haru-chan so sweet ya:3 Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Cheryxsasuke: **salam kenal jugaa :3 aisss, kamu perhatian banget dehh hehe. tapi review kamu sebelumnya ada lho.-. ini termasuk kilat gak? Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)

**Ahira: **kyaa makasih~ Makasih ya udah review, RNR ya(≧◡≦)


End file.
